


A slytherin party

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, M/M, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry overhears Snape and Draco talking about a super secret Slytherin party and is determined to go, to get drunk, and to forget everything currently bothering him. Unfortunately, things are not as they seem. What happens when Harry is discovered sneaking into the supposed party by none other than Draco Malfoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slytherin party

**Author's Note:**

> based on the world created by JK Rowling. No money made or copyright intended. Takes place at Hogwarts, after the war. In their last year of schooling and with Severus still alive.

It was almost graduation weekend and Slytherin was throwing a huge party and all Harry could think about was how to score and invitation. He wasn’t even supposed to know about it, but he had overheard Snape and Malfoy whispering about wards, alcohol, and other things during their last detention. He wasn’t sure why he had been feeling so depressed as of late, it was as if what Dumbledore had said was true, you just simply can not hide things forever. The pain of his childhood and well, whole life really, was becoming far too much. It was all happening so fast and he felt like a party was just what he needed to forget again. He had never been drunk before, just a little tipsy at most, for the Gryffindors were much too good to sneak in more. Also, most of them couldn’t not afford to supply everyone so it was usually just a few butterbeers for all. That was why he wanted this. Why he needed this slytherin party.

It was Friday evening, the day of the supposedly secret party, and Harry still hadn't received an invite. Not that he thought he would, but it sure would have been easier than deciding to try sneaking in under his invisibility cloak. He knew how to get their common room but decided to follow Malfoy there after dinner to be on the safe side. Everything went according to plan, he even managed to slip into the room past Malfoy before the door closed behind him. There were only a few people in the common room and Malfoy went to his rooms. Since the party wasn’t set to start for a few hours more Harry decided to follow Malfoy, at least he could sit in the corner of his room and not worry about someone running into him.   
Having managed to sneak past Malfoy and make his way into the room, Harry was feeling a little better about the night already. He decided not to press his luck however, and made his way to sit in the corner of the room nearest the door.

He sat, as quietly as one could under a quickly warming cloak, and watched Malfoy.   
Watched as Malfoy pulled a trunk from under his four poster bed.  
Watched as Malfoy pulled out a pile of clothes from said tunk.  
Watched as Malfoy unrolled the clothes to reveal a personal bottle of firewhisky.  
Watched as Malfoy moved ever so graceful to set the bottle on his desk.  
Watched as Malfoy pulled off his school robes and jumper, noticing the pale skin of his back and wondering if it was as smooth as it looked.  
Watched as Malfoy pulled on some tight muggle jeans, somehow showing more than they covered.  
Watched as Malfoy pulled the tee over his head stopping Harrys thought dead in its tracks.  
Watched as Malfoy pulled the shirt down further and smoothed its wrinkles before turning around.  
Gasped silently as Malfoys muscles made themselves present as the shirt clung to his body.  
Watched as Malfoy bent, slowly and pristine, his shirt slipping up revealing his stomach just slightly.  
Harrys mouth went dry as he watched Draco lift two glasses from his trunk before standing back up.  
Watched as Dracos shirt fell back into place as he set the two glasses on his desk before pouring three fingers of fire whisky into each.  
Panicked as he realized Draco must be expecting company. 

Practically falling over in shock as Draco began to speak.  
"Well, Potter, are you going to join me or what?"

Harry wasn’t sure what was happening, but knew his cover had been blown. Tossing off the invisibility cloak, he tried to speak. Not very successful as only a few stutters escaped his lips.

"Elegant as always I see. Maybe next time don’t just disappear in the halls behind me. You should know now I can't trust you alone behind me."

"Oh.." he managed, before bursting into laughter. "And here I thought I was so sly sneaking past you to get through the doors."

"No. Certainly very Slytherin of you to try though. Why are you here anyway Potter?"

Stopping his brief laugh now as he tried to change the subject "The sorted hat nearly sorted me into Slyherin you know, had I asked it not too.."

Gobsmacked, the mask on Dracos face slipped a little. "Don’t try changing the subject. Why are you here?"

"Why did you let me in?"

"I asked you first.."

"Fine, I heard you and Snape, in detention the other day. I want to forget. I want to party, to drink. I want to be drunk."

"How dare you listen to Severus and I! and I don’t know what you think you heard, Potter, but there will be no party tonight.."

"I'm sorry, really Draco!" Harry interrupted.

"Right. And what's with this first name stuff? Since when am I Draco?"

"Since that little show of yours.."  
"Show? Oh, right. Well.. What is this about drinking anyway, does the almost slytherin have a wee drinking problem?"   
"What.. No! I've never even been drunk before. Besides, who's the one with a bottle of fire whisky tucked in his trunk?"  
"That’s for certain occasions only, but, as it might be, I see that you haven't even touched your glass."  
"Oh..what's the occasion this time? Since there is apparently no party tonight.."  
"Its um..nothing. But I think its time for you to go anyway. I've got plans.."  
"So this cup was intended for someone else.. You trying to get some bird drunk to have your ways?"  
At that Draco broke out laughing. The first time Harry had seen his mask really fall away. Without thinking, he spoke "You look good like that, laughing, it suits you."  
"…"  
"Indeed it does" came a certain velvety voice behind Harry, startling him into jumping off the bed.  
"Leaving so soon? Pity, it seemed Draco was making some real progress"  
"Progress?" shot both boys in unison.  
"Yes. Progress. Draco was laughing. Something I believe these sessions were aiming for."  
"..sessions?"   
"Oh stop Harry.. nothing like your filthy mind is probably conjuring up. I've been counseling Draco since the start of this term."  
Now this was all too much. Counseling, like with the mind, like muggles? But what on earth could perfect Draco need help with? Just then it hit Harry. Perhaps Draco wasn’t so perfect. He did go through a lot during the war. Snape speaking brought him from his thoughts.  
"Well, perhaps we get started then. And Potter, as you’ve been consuming alcohol I can not permit you to leave."  
Surprisingly, neither boy questioned or seemed to mind this. Both in fact, seemed rather eager to being this.. counseling.

" Harry, I assume you’ve not had counseling before?"  
"No sir"  
"Then I will start slow. Let me know if I'm going too fast." Harry thought he was being snarky at that last bit, but soon found it all hard to keep pace. He was certainly very wrong in thinking Draco had the perfect life, and even more wrong in thinking this was all about the war. Before the hour was half, he felt he had learned of a whole new Draco. One whose past was not so different from his. Sure he had parents, but they were distant and at times very cruel. Some of the things sound similar to Harrys own childhood experiences. When Draco began talking about the way his father would cane him, Harry shuddered- his first reaction since it began.  
"Why the shudder, Potter, wish you could've done it yourself, or perhaps been there to see?"  
"Never. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.." going pale he suddenly realized he may have said too much.   
"What would you know" he heard Draco mutter. And with that he decided to make the best of this so called counseling.   
"For your information, I didn’t have it much different." Harry proceeded to tell the two how he was abused, practically a slave, starved, and kept in a cupboard. He even included the bits about not knowing he was a wizard, not having real clothes or toys, and not knowing he had money from his parents until he came to Hogwarts. He surprised himself in how easy it was to talk, and was relieved when Snape poured them all another round of fire whisky.  
"Thank you professor." he sipped and nodded, before realizing how absolutely stunned Draco and Snape looked.  
"What..?"Snape spoke first "I'm sorry Harry, I was unaware. I saw things in occulmancy lessons.. But I thought they were just punishments. I didn’t realize.."  
"It's alright, it's over now. Its all over. And that’s the problem really." A sign over took him "Its just.. graduation is coming and I don’t know who I am. Its making everything so much worse. I don’t know who I am without him or them telling me what to do or who to be. My whole life I've had a task, a purpose. Now I'm just nothing. And once school is done, I wont even have that." Rambling now, he didn’t care. He knew he had been speaking for what must be hours, and yet no one had interrupted him for more then a quick clarification. His mind was racing.  
"I don’t even know why I'm telling you two this. You both hate me! Damn this fire whisky. I thought being drunk was to make me forget!""You came here to forget?" asked a still stunned Professor.  
"Yes. Yes I did. And this isn't very well helping now is it?! Blabbing to you two about my issues. Ron and 'Mione don’t even know that much! Ugh, I'm such an idiot! I've got to go.." Standing up, he was surprised as Draco got up with him and pulled him down onto the bed with him.  
"Oh no you don't Potter! Not after all that! How you haven't simply given up and offed yourself, I don’t know. And I'm sure I did nothing to help! Merlin, I'm sorry harry! Had I known.."  
"Had I known! I think we are in the same boat Draco, I'm sorry too."  
"Oh how nice boys, making mends. You know, you two were always at it with the other. I'm surprised you both lasted this long. At any rate, Draco, is what Potter said, about it being over and not knowing where to go from here.. does that sound familiar?"  
"I think that’s exactly it. Scared maybe. Father is in azkaban and mother is in st.mungos. And frankly I'd rather the manor be burned to the ground. I don’t want to be an auror, no more war. And I'm pants at most things. I want to help people, make things better, but how can I do that when I can hardly help myself out of bed some days? No matter what I do it will not be good enough for everyone else. I feel like I can't make them happy and I'm okay with that, sod them all. But I feel like I can't even make me happy. Like.."  
Harry spun so fast he nearly knocked Draco off the bed. It was as if he just heard someone else say his thoughts.  
"Slow down there Potter." Snape laughed. He actually laughed thought harry, before thinking he maybe should've been counting his drinks.   
"Listen.. What you just said. That’s me. That’s exactly it. But why you.. How.. Merlin. Why do we have to have this in common.." Harry trailed off, rubbing the bridge of his nose and fiddling with his glasses.   
"Abuse, unfortunately, comes in many different variations. And, also quite unfortunately, you two have experienced something so similar to someone I once knew. And you know what? That person.. they ended up alright."  
Draco laughed and harry wasn’t sure why.  
"Oh.. Is that so Severus. You knew someone . Besides, I'm not sure everything is, what did you say, alright? no offence"  
"Draco.."  
"What.. Because Harry is here? In case you didn’t realize, he just spilt his life story sans asking. Something that took me ages to be brave enough to do. Bloody Gryffindors!" Draco nudged harry and harry smiled, thoroughly confused now. "Look, we are all Lost Boys here, and honestly, I'm relieved to know its not just me. I thought everyone had their lives figured out. Their perfect little lives."  
"No one is perfect." Harry mindlessly spoke.  
"Fair enough, but its hard acting like I am. Everyone just expects it! Severus, you deserve way more. I'm glad they came around and gave you order of Merlin. But really, are you even happy? Just because your family life sucked, doesn’t mean you don’t deserve more."  
"It not that simple Draco. My mum and dad, well, things weren't good. My dad hated everything, mum was a wreck, my best friend is dead. Because of me! Me! Don’t you get it.. I don’t deserve to be happy."  
"Everyone deserves it, Severus" As he heard himself say it, Harry knew he meant it. "I don’t know about the mum and dad bit, but I know one thing. Your best friend.. She would forgive you, if she were here. I think deep down you know that. I forgive you too. Besides, you’ve done more than enough to help my sorry butt out."  
Severus had tears in his eyes now, and some how things felt better for him. "Thanks Harry, you.. You don’t know what that means to me."  
"You showed me your memories, it’s the least I can do, and I really do believe it. Besides, you just had to listen to me ramble for the past hour"  
"You're right,' joked Severus, "It may be the alcohol, but it wasn’t even horrid. Did it help at all, do you feel any better Harry?"  
Without hesitation, harry answered. "Yeah, loads."  
"Never would've guessed we'd all three be civil in such a small room. But I feel quite better myself. Perhaps we should do this again?"  
"That’s not a bad idea, tomorrow night, same time?" Snape said. Two very stunned nods agreeing and the plan was set as they stood to leave.  
"Well, it's much too late. Potter, use that blasted cloak to get back, I am not walking your drunk arse at this hour."  
"He can stay here, sir, if its no problem."  
"Fine, whatever. Remind me next time to hold back on the fire whisky. Merlin!"  
"Right.. Good night Professor."  
"Good night. And harry, sit down before you fall down." With that, his cloaks were billowing behind him and the dark professor was gone. 

"Well..that was interesting.." Said harry. Now sitting back on the bed. Still unsure as to what had just happened. Did he just become friends with Draco.. AND Snape? This was all too much. And to think it was going to happen again tomorrow. The thought alone exhausted him.  
"You could say that again! I don’t think I've heard so many words from you since I've known you. And I think Severus almost cried! Merlin, this is insane! Tonight, well, thanks harry, it really helped. Its nice knowing I'm not alone. Severus, he has problems too, knows what its like to be abused and not wanted and all that. But he has some of it figured it out. You.. well…you're just as lost as I am! We really are the lost boys!" Draco couldn’t help but laugh again and harry joined in.  
"You know that’s a muggle reference, lost boys?"  
"Yeah yeah.. Muggle schmuggle, they aren't ALL bad."  
"Ha! Just when I think I've got you all figured out!   
"Perhaps you can figure this out.." Draco pulled harry close and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before blushing tremendously and turning away.

Harry could hardly believe his fate. Not only was he not alone in being alone, but the one person who may be able to help him the most just kissed him. He knew he had liked boys, and the show earlier by the trunk was far more intoxicating than any alcohol. He did always have an obsession with Draco, although, it was generally quite the opposite. Not one to waste or question a good thing, Harry moved Draco's face back to meet his and kissed him once more. This time on the lips and very much deliberate. Draco moaned and harry knew he was welcomed. Neither of them realized that there were footsteps approaching, and neither looked up as Draco's door was opened. 

"Merlin!" gasped Severus. Surprising the two boys and they jumped apart faster than lightening. "I umm.. I forgot my robe.. need it at breakfast.." Making his way without much stuttering seemed like a win in itself. Unfortunately, without his robes, some things were far less hidden. A certain thing in particular, which he now realized both boys were staring at. They licked their lips in unison and Severus about lost it. "Igottago" he nearly spat out, but his feet were glued to the spot. Before he knew it both boys were upon him.   
"Please, don’t go.""Yeah, we need you sev. These lost boys need a guide." Before he knew what was happening, both boys had their hands in his, ushering him over to the bed. With surprisingly little effort, they pushed him down and sat on either side of him. As if in shock, frozen, Severus didn’t know what to do.  
Harry decided to talk first "we all had a hell of a time growing up, that much is for certain."   
"And the war was no cake walk either!" interrupted Draco "Its amazing that any one of us had made it this far, let alone all of us, and frankly, I think its time we all started getting what we really wanted. We deserve to be happy just as much as anyone else."  
Severus finally spoke, his voice now the very definition of sultry "You are wrong Draco. We don’t deserve to be just as happy." He looked past the glares and continued, "We deserve more." he practically whispered, causing both boys to shiver next to him. "You two deserve more than anyone I ever knew. You deserve the world and beyond. And I'm not about to take that away from you. I've got to go.." With that he stood and left before either boy could protest again.

After much strained silence, Harry spoke first, "Well..that just happened.."  
Laughter over took them, more of an awkward sort than anything. "Still ever so observant." Draco said, his laughter quickly turning to a frown before his mask returned.  
"I didn’t say it was unwanted."  
"Oh.."  
"Yeah. Oh."  
"Harry.. Do you um, did you like when Severus was here? I mean.."  
"Yeah. He um, it felt safe."  
"Yeah! Like no one could mess with us again. It felt right too. Like..like.."  
"Like I'm right where I'm supposed to be" muttered Harry, sounding quite shocked at this new realization.  
"Me too" Declared Draco, sounding just as shocked but very confident in the matter. "I wish I could feel like that always."  
"Well then, its settled. We get Severus back. Together. I don’t know how, but we must. I never want to feel low again, not now. I feel like I've finally started to find the missing pieces and I'm not about to let that go. Graduation is almost here, so we should act fast. Whatever it takes." The power which Harry said this took Draco by surprise, and he was more then eager to agree. They spent the next half hour devising a plan before drifting off to sleep.

The morning sun arose to find Harry still in Draco's bed, both boys laying on their backs with their limbs intertwined. Harry rose first, he was both relieved and shocked. Whether at his lack of hang over or his lack of regrets, he was unsure. Before he could decide, Draco was stirring. Both boys just stared. Green eyes locking with grey as a wordless conversation was formed. The looks went from reassuring to happy. Both boys looking happier and more well rested then that had in years.  
"What was it you said, Potter.. Well that happened, was it?"  
"And so I believe it was. Are you ready for today, do you still want to go through with this?"  
"Ready if you are"  
"My how very Gryffindor of you!"  
"Come on prat, lets get to breakfast"  
With that, the two boys got cleaned up and dressed before making their way to the great hall for breakfast, being it the last Saturday before graduation. Harry entered the hall after Draco and made his way to his friends.   
"Morning, guys!" said Harry, wondering if he looked as happy as he felt. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville's eyes found his, as well as a few strays.  
"Why don’t you sit, Harry, maybe tell us where you were last night?"  
"Oh, nothing of consequence, but I just came to say hi! I have other breakfast plans though, so I'll talk to you guys later!" and with that he spun and made his way to the Slytherin table, leaving half a dozen or so eyes staring back at him in shock.  
"''bout time, potter, here, have a seat." Draco slid over and made room for Harry, as gasps were heard around the great hall. Draco and Harry missed it all as they were too concerned in watching the head table. Their plan seemed to be going smoothly as a certain professor looked like a golden kneazle just spoke to him and he began fidgeting uncomfortably in his chair.  
Both boys ate their breakfasts without explaining so much as a single thing to anyone else. Harry noticed Ron sent him darting looks every so often, but his beaming smile seemed to put them to an end.   
After finishing their breakfasts, both boys stood simultaneously and made their way out. They were nearly skipping with glee for a change and were more than happy it was such a nice day on the weekend.  
"That was amazing!" remarked Harry, now in a run as he chased Draco around the yards to the womping willow.

After stoping the branches, they both went through the tunnel and crouched silently as they made their way through to the shrieking shack. The silence continued as they arrived, save for the sound of spells and laughter as their plan finalized.  
Time seemed to have stopped as they waited, knowing Severus wouldn’t be far behind. True to their thoughts, his voice arrived before he.  
"What are you two miscreants up to now. The counseling is not until tonight, and I am far from impressed at your antics this morning." hissed Snape, his steps silent as he turned the corner into the room to see the boys. Standing as if frozen once he entered. Words couldn’t help him now, confusion written all over his usually stern face.

The room that was usually shifty, dirty, and dank was now covered in bright colors. A tree looked to be growing in the corner with a picture perfect tree house atop it. Three swings were adorning its branches, gently swaying as if begging to be filled. A bright yellow slide was nearly hidden coming from the back side of the house, leading to a large pit full of brightly colored balls. The once filthy walls were now charmed to look like the out doors, small playful animals darting around as birds flew overhead, and if he wasn’t mistaken, and he was never mistaken, there was a large rainbow making itself known amongst the clouds.

The two boys were sitting on a huge pile of overstuffed and brightly colored pillows. The whole thing looked like a dream. Like something Severus would have only ever dreamed. His eyes began to sting as he was overcome with more feelings than he cared to admit at that moment. Clearly, those feelings had other ideas and they made themselves present running down his cheeks.  
"So you like it then?" said Draco.   
"Welcome to le chateau de arbres, Sev." said Harry smoothly.  
"This is amazing!" exclaimed Snape, more cheer in his voice then he could remember having  
"Is that a compliment?" Said harry, a grin crossing his face.  
"Shut it Po.." started Snape, before hands were pulling him down into the pillows. He quickly got his senses and pulled a pillow into his hands before hitting Harry first than Draco. This developed into a massive pillow fight, feathers and laughter filling the air. 

After the floor was covered, the pillows lacking feathers, faces sore from laughing, limbs sore from jumping and dodging; they all made their way up to the tree house.  
"Brace yourself" teased Harry as they climbed  
"Bloody hell!" gasped Severus as he entered the wooden house. Jars of candy and sweets covering nearly every inch of wall.  
Laughing more, all three began to dig into the smorgasbord as they laughed and laughed.  
"I feel so alive. So free. Best day EVER! I wish I could stay like this forever!" said Draco, Harry agreeing.  
"Perhaps a career in tree forts?" Severus joked.  
"That’s brilliant, Sev! You're brilliant!" exclaimed Harry.   
Before he knew it, Severus was descended upon, Harrys lips claiming his own. The taste of sugary sweets just teasing before it was pulled away. Severus just had to have more and he pulled Harry back, diving in to taste something more distinctly Harry. The two just melted into themselves as Draco watched, only slightly stunned, before they separated once more.  
"No one calls me Sev and gets away with it." teased Severus "don’t think you aren't getting away scott free" he jokingly chided, before pulling Draco to his lips. One had to keep things even after all.  
"I think this is what they mean by a sugar high! I think I'm flying!" sighed Harry, perfectly content.  
The three just sat and stared, before the intoxicating tastes had them unable to resist more.   
The spent what could only have been hours getting to know each other, tasting, feeling, laughing; feeling like the children they never were.  
As they had clearly missed lunch, they decided it would be good to make it do dinner and so they made their way back to the great hall. Smiles clearly present on all their faces as they entered the still fairly empty hall.   
"Should I be prepared for another uproar this evening, Harry?" drawled Severus, trying to return to his usual snarky self.  
"I think I'll sit where the sorting hat thought I should be placed." remarked harry, trying to be just as serious, as he made his way to the Slytherin tables once more.   
"This explains so much.." said Severus, shaking his head as he made his way to the head tables.

 

Days turned into weeks and the three could still not get enough of one another. They had become a force to be reckoned with and while people did not realize Severus was involved in such a way, Harry and Draco were fast becoming the high gossip of the school. Both boys friends had come to accept them, though it took a few days for things to cool down. Ron was still a bit baffled, but he managed to be nice to Draco when he sat at the Gryffindor table.  
They still talked about serious things, for it made them all more comforted to know they could share anything. They also talked about fun things, future things, and before they blinked, Graduation day was upon them. The day went just as it should, both boys getting honors and full marks. Severus beamed with pride as they all sat in the quiddich stands, basking in the days events.  
"It’s a shame we will have to leave, this place has always been home.."  
"I know, Harry, for me too. But it will be nice to start our own. Something new. Right Sevvv" Draco purred, delighted to get just the reaction he was hoping as Severus pulled him and Harry both in before apperating them. Wait apparating, Draco was not expecting this..  
Landing in a small, dark room, Draco was more than confused. It wasn’t the shrieking shack like before..  
"What's going on?"  
"Shut it. Its my turn to surprise you. Glad to see its working." Snarled Snape, as he led the boys into a larger fully lit room.  
"This is your new home boys, I know you were going to go back to the manor, but I talked with Narcissa and had your things sent here Draco. Your relatives don’t expect you back either harry, although I think they may have got a little more then they bargained for when they let me in.."  
"You didn’t! What? What did you do? When?" harry exclaimed  
"Let's just say they will be going through an awful lot of toenail clippers. As for the when.. Well, I had to go to muggle London. I had to get something.." and with that, Severus pulled down the bed dressings and revealed three stuffed animals, all navy blue, tucked snuggly into the covers. The first was a dragon which Draco knowingly picked up. The second a lion that Harry instantly drew in for a hug. The third being a elephant.  
"What an elephant, Severus?" both boys asked in unison, slightly confused.  
"There is a phrase, muggle I believe. When elephants fly. I never thought I would be so lucky to be happy, to have love, let alone two! I believe the odds are about the same."  
"Wow." said Draco, hardly above a whisper.  
"Yeah, wow. I bet it had nothing to do with how amazingly CUTE these all are?" Chirped Harry.  
"Shut it, Potter" Severus joked, pushing both boys into the bed where the soft animals once lay. Laughter ensuing and filling the new home.  
"Best. Week. Ever." said harry.  
"Agreed" chimed Severus and Draco as limbs began to tangle.  
"So.. does this mean we get to live with you then?"  
"Naturally." drawled Severus. Before pulling both boys into a hug. "I think we will do just fine here, taking care on one another. Speaking of which, do you boys care to go color? Then later we can go ride brooms around the back yard and explore a bit? Maybe make some hot chocolates if we get too chilled."

After having more fun than any grown man cared to admit at participating in children's activities, the three were pleasantly snuggled on the sofa in front of the fire. Severus was, of course, in the middle with one perfectly lost boy to each side. Their cheeks flush from other not so childish activities they were drifting to sleep, Sev mindlessly stroking the hair of each of his new flat mates. As they all drifted into a gently sleep that night, a few things were certain. They would grow up together, living and learning with one another. Loving and sharing getting the full happiness from life, something they had all grown to deserve but thought they would never have. Together, they knew things would always be happy. Together, they were happy.


End file.
